1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring device, an information processing system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In products of a given kind of devices, various settings and adjustment made in accordance with the use mode depending upon the use environment, the use condition and the use frequency of each product are registered as setting information. In such a product, information about the use history is stored within the product so as to cope with a trouble or to be used for periodic maintenance.
In occurrence of a trouble, not only the information about the use history but also the setting information and the like are referred to for coping with the trouble. A technique in which restorative information or the like having been obtained in coping with a trouble is used for restoring the trouble occurring in another device has been disclosed.